world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032715 Beau Miloko
chessAficionado CA began pestering timidTheurge TT at 23:03 -- 11:04 CA: Erm, Miloko, are you online at the moment?... 11:04 TT: oh yes, h-hello f-father? 11:06 CA: Oh, good, how are you doing, with all that is going on?... 11:09 TT: I'm a-alright? a l-little f-frightened by all t-that's b-been g-going on as of l-late, but p-physically u-unharmed? 11:10 CA: That is a relief, I'm glad... 11:12 CA: I hope, that with all that has happened, you haven't started thinking less of me, or Sami, or the other vets... 11:14 TT: not at all? I r-realize t-that you all k-know m-much m-more a-about the g-game t-than I do? I'm s-sure you h-have g-good r-reasons? 11:19 CA: I see, that is good, thank you for having faith in us Miloko. We are trying our best to fix whatever is going on... 11:19 CA: And it seems things keep piling up on our much too full dinner plates... 11:21 TT: y-yeah, m-most of the c-children h-here h-have n-never had to l-lead a-anything m-more t-than t-their own s-sorry b-butts to the f-fridge? t-they h-have no i-idea how h-hard l-leading a-anything is? 11:32 CA: Yes, I certainly share that view... 11:32 TT: I w-wish I c-could get t-them to see r-reason? a-alas I am a R-Rage p-player? 11:33 CA: which has reminded me, Miloko, have you had any success in your classpect as of late?... 11:33 CA: I will admit it, I am not familiar with a Maid's abilities, but it is possible you can remove their rage, effectively clearing their heads... 11:35 TT: p-perhaps? I was a-actually l-looking for M-Meouet? I was h-hoping s-she'd h-help me p-practice? 11:38 CA: Ah, I wish I could help, but I haven't seen or heard from Meouet in a while... 11:40 CA: ((I forget, is Beau just supposed to check kids allignments, or let them in on the insaenam thingy completey)) 11:41 TT: ((allegences at first, after that it's at your discretion)) 11:41 TT: ahh, t-that's too bad? 11:44 CA: Yes, it truly is. If I see her, I will be sure to point her in your direction though... 11:44 TT: t-thank you? 11:45 TT: oh, q-quick q-question? 11:45 CA: Hm?... 11:46 TT: I j-just w-wanted to k-know w-where you can go p-physically? s-since y-you're a g-ghost and all? 11:48 CA: I am restricted to most locations on the ark. There are some places there that even I cannot reach, but I can get where I need to go. I wish I could extend my reach to the base, but alas... 11:50 TT: y-yeah, I w-wish we c-could t-talk f-face to f-face? 11:51 TT: is t-there a-anywhere on the ark you can r-reach t-that c-could c-comfortably fit a-about two d-dozen p-people? 11:53 CA: Hmm, the library probably, but that is a place for studym so it most likely isnt what you were thinking for 24 people.. Perhaps the cafeteria. Why do you ask?... 11:54 TT: w-well, it w-wouldn't be v-very g-glamorous, but t-that c-could w-work as a l-location? 11:55 TT: I h-have a c-celebration of s-sorts I w-would l-like to h-host? 11:56 TT: and you s-should d-definitely be p-present for it? 11:57 CA: ah, I see! I look forward to the day this celebration occurs then... 11:58 TT: oh, did S-Sami s-spill the b-beans a-already? 11:59 CA: Huh? What are you talking about?... 12:00 TT: w-well, she did say you two w-were c-close? I was t-thinking she m-might h-have a-already told you? 12:00 TT: I g-guess I was m-mistaken? 12:03 CA: Sami and I are very close yes, but she hasn't told me anything of a celebration... 12:03 CA: Why? Is it something I *should* know?... 12:07 TT: w-well, S-Sami is h-helping me p-plan a w-wedding? 12:10 CA: A wedding? Miloko, are you..... 12:14 TT: m-maybe? 12:15 CA: Congratulations!... 12:20 TT: t-thank you? 12:23 CA: It is with Darmok right?... 12:23 TT: yes? 12:24 CA: That is fortunate, Ive had to talk to him recently, and it is usually customary the father meets the groom-to-be... 12:25 TT: oh? do you h-happen to k-know a-about his m-manner of s-speaking? 12:26 CA: No actually, I think Sami mentioned something about it, but she didn't go into detail. I have never spoken to him before, unfortunately... 12:29 TT: umm, y-yeah? it m-might be for the b-best if m-myself or s-someone e-else is p-present for t-that c-conversation? 12:29 TT: u-unless you h-have s-secret t-things you n-need to d-discuss w-with him? 12:30 CA: No, other than what I learned from you just now, I have to mostly ask him the same questions I asked you... 12:30 CA: If he is leaning away from the veterans due to recent developments... 12:34 TT: w-well, I d-don't k-know if me b-being t-there w-would get you t-truthful a-answers? 12:35 TT: but I w-warn you, he's d-difficult to s-speak w-with if you h-haven't b-been e-exposed to it b-before? 12:36 CA: I see, I will keep it in mind then... 12:37 TT: do you t-think it odd? 12:37 CA: What, that Darmok apparantly speaks a different way?... 12:41 TT: no, n-never t-that? I a-actually f-find it q-quite a-attractive t-that he s-speaks in r-riddles? 12:41 TT: I m-meant, t-that he is S-Sami's son and I am y-you're s-step d-daughter? and you two are t-together? 12:43 CA: Hmm, not really no. If anything, it would work like a normal family connection... 12:43 CA: Darmok is Sami's son, but not mine. He marries you, and you'd become my step daughter regardless... 12:43 CA: so no, I do not find it odd... 12:44 TT: o-only if? 12:44 TT: oh my g-gods? 12:45 CA: hm? is something wrong Miloko?... 12:48 TT: oh n-nothing? j-just t-that y-your s-scenario w-would o-only m-make s-sense if you and S-Sami w-were m-married? 12:50 CA: Oh, apologies, that slipped my mind... 12:52 TT: oh w-well, if you e-ever do d-decide you w-want to do t-that, I can h-help p-plan it if you n-need? 12:53 CA: I will keep you in mind. A good wedding planner is so hard to find these days ^_^... 12:54 TT: I w-wouldn't say g-good? p-passible p-perhaps? 12:56 CA: Well, practice will make perfect... 12:58 TT: h-hopefully? 01:00 TT: one l-last q-quick f-favor? can you t-take s-some p-pictures of the c-cafeteria? so I k-know w-what I'm w-working w-with h-here? 01:00 CA: Sure, give me a moment... 01:01 -- chessAficionado CA has sent cafeteria_photos.png -- 01:01 TT: t-thank you? 01:02 TT: t-this w-will do u-until I can see it in p-person? 01:03 TT: and we can a-actually m-meet f-face to f-face? 01:04 CA: No problem. I should probably get going though. I hope we get another chance to speak again soon. And yes, I cannot wait!... 01:05 TT: t-talk to you l-later? 01:05 CA: Farewell Miloko... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 01:05 --